Serving People, Baking things, The Family Buisness
by AlonzoLovesPie
Summary: Coffee Shop AU, Mary died in a car crash when Sam was 6-months, John was surrounded by work 24/7, and Sam got into college. He left them, then came back after Jess broke it off. Now working at the family Coffee Shop, he meets Ruby, who ruins him, and Dean can't put it back together. Maybe a man with three kids can? Sabriel, DeanJo, I don't own Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Dad opened our Coffee Shop after Mom died in a car crash. She was holding up the family, and dad needed a job to get away from things, so he bought this shop and named it Mary's. Dean learned to take care of me after Mom died. He was four, and I was only six-months old. Dean learned how to bake and use an oven at ten, and he made the best pie I had ever tasted. He was overall a good chef, and he wanted to go to culinary school, but Dad needed help at the shop, so he never got to. Dean started working at the shop when he was sixteen, and that was when we started getting busier than ever. They would need my help with little things, and I was always there.

When I turned eighteen, I got a scholarship to Stanford, and left against Dean and Dad's will. I met a girl, and we dated for a few years, and then we planned to go to dinner together. She wanted to tell me something, and I her. I had picked out a ring, and I proposed. It turns out she wanted the dinner to break up with me. After that, my grades started failing, and my scholarship was about to be taken away.

It came as a relief when Dean came to my door, asking me to go back to the Coffee shop. Dad had died of cancer, something they didn't even know he had, and now the family business was failing. I agreed and left college, then came back here. Now here we are. Deans in the kitchen, baking a pie for his girlfriend, and I'm taking orders in November, one of the busiest times of the year next to December.

"Double Chocolate mocha."

"Coming up." I quickly started mixing the drink, and turned around to give it to her, but stopped dead in my tracks. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the top of her head was glittered in tiny snowflakes.

"Can I have my drink?"

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry." I sheepishly handed it to her and she smiled. "You're beautiful." She chuckled and I stood there. "Shit, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did. You know, you're pretty cute yourself, I'm Ruby."

"Sam."

She took out a ten dollar bill and wrote her number on it, then handed it to me. "Gotta run, text me, and keep the change. Bye Sam."

"Bye!" I yelled after her and grasped the dollar bill, quickly stuffing it in my apron. The rest of the day went smoothly, and I closed up shop at about five. At seven Dean came out, and I laughed at his nervous look. "Dude, you'll do fine."

"But what if she says no!"

"Dude, it's not actually that bad when they say no. It just hurts for a while. I didn't have anyone to help me through it, but you'll have me!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Good. When Jo comes just get out the burgers and beer, then after dinner stick the ring in the center of the pie." Dean nodded and walked back into the back to get on his suit.

"Hey Sammy."

"Jo! Hey, good to see you!"

"Good to see you too. So, where's Dean?"

"Here." Dean came out wearing a tux and Jo laughed. She was in a black cocktail dress the matched Dean's suit. "I thought we were doing a night in."

"That's why you're wearing a suit? For a night in?" Dean shrugged and Jo laughed, then walked over to him and pulled his suit collar down, kissing him.

"Augh. I'm going to go clean the kitchen." I said, and laughed when Dean gave me a bitch face. Okay, so I wasn't going to go clean the kitchen. Earlier I had set up my computer, and I kept the security cameras on without Dean knowing. I had the whole proposal thing able to watch.

"Burgers and beer, I'm already starting to like this night in."

"More to come later."

"Really?"

"Yep, spent all day baking a pie."

"Cherry?"

"Duh."

"Dean, can I just say, I love you."

"Love you too." They ate and talked for a while more, occasionally laughing, and then Dean said he was going to go get the pie.

"Dude are you… are you watching us?"

"Nothing better to do."

"Text that chic. Ask her to meet you at a bar or something."

"Kay." I shooed him away after he got the pie and laughed, rather nervously. The screen showed Dean walking out, then Jo looked at the pie, then back to Dean, then back to the pie.

"Jo, I love you, so much. I was wondering if maybe, you'd want to spend the rest of your life with me, because I want to spend the rest of mine with you. Will you, Joanna Elizabeth Harvelle, marry me?" Jo was covering her mouth, but she nodded furiously. Dean took the ring out of the pie and cleaned it off with a handkerchief, then placed it on her ring finger, smiling the whole time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, and he kissed back. It made me realize how alone I really was. I took out my phone and started typing.

**Hey Ruby, its Sam**

A few seconds passed, then I got an answer

**Hey Sam! How was ur day?**

**Good, I was wondering if u wanted to go out for a drink with me**

**Sure! Where?**

**3 Lions pub on State St.?**

**k, c u there. ;) **

I smiled and turned off my phone, then grabbed my coat and started walking. Our shop was on State Street, so it was a short walk. Once I reached the pub, I waited outside for Ruby to show up.

"Hey Ruby!"

"Sam! Hey!" She smiled and we walked inside, sitting at the bar.

"I'll have what she's having." I said, and the bartender looked at Ruby.

"Uh- Shirley temple?" The bartender nodded, and got our drinks.

"Interesting choice."

"It's a personal favorite of mine." My phone buzzed and I looked at it.

**Where R U?**

It was from Dean, and I quickly shot a text back.

**On a date with Ruby, at 3 Lions. **

**Good 4 U! Go get em tiger! **I laughed and closed my phone, taking a sip of my newly arrived drink.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." I said as I walked off to the bathroom. When I came back, Ruby was sipping at her drink, and was playing candy crush on her phone. I smiled and took another sip of my drink. I was starting to feel a bit dizzy… damn, they must use heavy alcohol in these drinks.

"Hey Sam, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." No, I wasn't. The room was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up. Oh god… what if… did Ruby drug me?

"Let's go back to my place, you look to sick to drive." I didn't drive, but I felt too crappy to argue. I threw some cash on the counter and she helped me into her car. I didn't know what was going on. I just knew that the car stopped, Ruby helped me out and into her bedroom, the she started to undress me. I was too tired to move, and I couldn't even talk or protest for that matter. It all hurt, and then I knew she drugged me, and she was obviously using me. I thought all this before the lights started growing dimmer, and then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a cold room, with nothing on, and I was handcuffed to the bed. I didn't know what happened, but judging by the state of me, it was bad. I couldn't get a phone or anything, I was stuck here. A nightstand was next to me, and if I could flip my body I could reach it. I started to flip over, but I heard my wrist crack and it was painful, like I-just-broke-a-bone painful. I stayed in the awkward position for a moment before flipping over completely, earning a painful screech from myself. I carefully reached over and opened the top drawer, finding a key and a note.

**Dear Sam,**

**Sorry to go, but I had to grab some more people. You were fun, even if you didn't know you were.**

**XOXO Ruby**

I read over the note over and over, and then it all came crashing down on me. The bar, Ruby, the drug, coming back here, her undressing… then black. I let out a sob and unlocked my hand, hugging it to my body. She… she did things to me… I don't know what. I just knew that now I was sore, and my head was banging. With tears still rushing down my face, I got up, and fell to the floor. My knees were weak… to weak. That drug must have done something to me… I dragged myself across the room, looking for a phone of some sort. I was able to make out that I was in a motel room, a rather dingy one at that, and my clothes were gone, including my cell-phone, and wallet. I backed against the wall and let out another sob. I was alone, there was nothing to help me. I looked around the room one more time, and this time I saw the best thing that could ever happen to me. I wall phone, hanging there, waiting to be used. I sighed and relief and pushed myself towards it, then knocked it to the ground next to me. I dialed Dean's number and waited for an answer. One ring, two…

"Hello?"

"Dee?" I sobbed out, broken. I used to call him that when we were kids, and well, it just seemed the best thing to say.

"Sammy? Oh my god, where are you? Are you okay? I've texted so many times, you didn't pick up…"

"Dee, I can't walk, I'm at a motel or something, I don't know where. I woke up handcuffed to the bed, I need help. I'm scared." I whimpered and sobbed some more. This was sucky, like really sucky.

"Oh god… Sammy… can you move around and look for a sign or something to say where you are?"

"Yeah, hold on." I put the phone down and pushed myself to the window and looked out. '_Sunrise motel… FUCK! Texas? How am I two states away from Kansas?!' _I pushed myself back to the phone and started talking. "Sunrise motel, Texas." I said, and felt a wave of tiredness roll over me. "Dee, I need to sleep…"

"No! Sam, don't go to sleep! Sam!" Dean yelled into the phone. I tried to answer, but I couldn't. I was too weak. "Sam! Answer Me! Sam!" I slowly drifted into sleep again, unable to hold it back any longer. I drifted into the black oblivion, praying Dean would come soon.

**Deans POV:  
**"FUCK!" I slammed my hand against a wall after not getting a response from Sam. It had been four days… and all of a sudden he's awake, calling, and something is very, very wrong.

"Dean?" Jo asked, peaking her head into the kitchen. She volunteered to work the register while Sam was missing.

"That was Sam."

"Seriously? Oh my god. Is he okay?"

"No. I'm calling the police." Jo nodded and walked back out to help a customer. I dialed the three numbers.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My brother, Sam, he just called me from the sunrise motel in Texas. He's stuck there, and he passed out over the phone. He needs an ambulance."

"Okay sir, we'll get that immediately. Did he give you any other information?"

"No, he's been missing from here for four days. He disappeared after being with some chick named Ruby."

"Okay, we'll have the hospital call you."

"Thank you." She hung up and I sighed after her, then grabbed my keys. I walked out to the front of the shop and saw we had no customers. I flipped the open sign to closed and walked outside to get the car started.

"Jo, can you go get some clothes? Probably a few days' worth for us, and some for Sam? You know where his room is?" Jo nodded and ran up the stairs to pack a bag. I started the car and got it heated up, then Jo came out with the bag. She got in and I sped off towards Texas.

**Jack's POV:**

I had gotten the call and we started rushing towards the motel. Being a paramedic was a thrill, but what I just heard over the radio… it was an emergency, life and death, and this poor guy… Sam I think it was, was dying. We got outside of the Motel and I ran inside, looking for whatever room it might be. I found the receptionists desk and asked if anyone had come in by the name Ruby. Apparently one person had, and she gave me the room, number 7. I ran towards it and tested the door. It was apparently unlocked and I stepped inside. I was met with a very tall, naked man, lying in the corner unconscious. I tested his pulse and felt it was going fast, much too fast, and I radioed my partner to get the gurney. As he was coming in, I had the common sense to grab the white sheet off the bed and throw it over his exposed parts. My partner and I lifted him onto the gurney. We loaded him into the ambulance and sped off to Plano General Hospital.

Once we got there, he was rushed off to ICU, then transferred into a regular hospital room. I went in and checked on him, then heard his doctor say something about making a call, and I immediately offered. He shrugged and handed me the number, and I dialed it and waited. Within one ring the phone was answered.

"Hello, this is Jack from Plano General, we have a Sam here…"

"Yes that's my brother, Sam Winchester. I'm Dean, we'll be there in about five hours." He hung up and I decided '_Heck! I have the rest of the day off, why not watch over this Sam guy?'_ I sat comfortably in the chair next to the bed and watched the man's heartbeat, which was still too fast for his own good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deans POV:**

"Sam Winchester?" The nurse pointed to the right.

"112." I nodded and ran to his room. He was still asleep, and he looked like shit. His wrist was in a cast, and his heartbeat was _way _to fast. I took a seat next to him and stared at his unmoving body. This wasn't fare, but then again, nothing was fair in the Winchesters life. He was so pale… if it wasn't for the tubes and heart monitors and all the wires snaking around the hospital bed to his body, I don't know if I could've even seen him. It was like he blended into the white sheets the hospital bed was dressed in, and that scared me. It scared me so much I didn't even know what to do. So I did the only thing I felt like I could actually do. I held onto his hand and let the tears slip down my face. My little brother. My poor, poor baby brother and I couldn't save him. I promised dad I would always protect him, and now look where we are.

"Um… hello?" I heard a light, but male voice ask behind me. I turned around and was met with a guy who looked to be in his early thirties with light brown hair and grey eyes. "I'm Jack, I called you earlier…"

"Yes, thank you so much for helping my brother." I stuck out my hand and he gripped it, shaking it forcefully in response.

"No problem. Sam is a very strong person, I'm sure he can get through this, he already made it this far."

"What do you mean?"

"Those drugs are designed to make the person having them pass out for a day or so, but after taking the blood sample, the results came back that he was given about three of those pills. That dosage can kill a person, but he is actually much better built then a regular person, so the pills didn't work as well on him. He was partially paralyzed from the waist down, and that made him go into shock, but he's actually doing much better now. There will be no permanent damage to any part of him, other than maybe his mentality. He went through a lot, so I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't get over it, but he's been strong so far, as I said earlier, so you never know." There was a second of silence before a shrill beeping noise came through the room. Jack reached to his belt buckle and picked up a black, boxy item.

"Sorry man, I'm being paged. See you later." Jack walked out of the room and I took my seat next to Sam back, and carefully brushed the brown hairs that were caked with sweat out of his face.

"Come on Sam, you can get through this, I know you can."

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Third Person POV:**

It was a week later when Sam finally woke up, and Dean got the phone call to see him at the hospital. Sam seemed fine, answering questions as he normally would, cracking a smile at one of Dean's jokes, but inside, Dean could tell that Sam was holding back. Like how when Dean side-hugged Sam he flinched away, or how the small plate of food next to his bed was un-eaten, and how over the course of the next few days, he hadn't eaten. The Doctors were worried about him, but after Sam 'eating' a whole plate of food, they decided to let him go back home. What no one really knew, was that Sam had thrown the food out the window, letting it fall on a near passer-by.

After all of the papers were signed and Sam was getting in the back seat of the impala, behind Jo, it had been three long weeks since Ruby had walked into the bakery. For the majority of the ride back, Sam had slept, enjoying the smell of the impala, and just being back where he needed to be. But for the few times he was awake, he had focused more on his phone than anything else, reading over texts that he had gotten while he was in the hospital.

**From Ruby, 10:04 p.m., November 29****th****:**

**Hey bby. miss me?**

**From Ruby, 11:28 a.m., November 30****th****:**

**I'm flattered, really. All over the news? You didn't need to do that Sammy**

**From Ruby, 8:02 a.m., December 2****nd****:**

**They're interviewing you brother on the TV. He's actually pretty cute. Guess it runs in the family ;)**

The texts went on and on, some even having pictures of what happened _that _night, and Sam didn't miss it when his phone buzzed again.

**From Ruby, 4:43 p.m., December 11****th****:**

**Hey bby, the news just said that a state-wide manhunt is going out. Too bad I'm not in the state. **

Sam took in a shaky breath and ended up throwing the phone to the ground.

"Whoa! Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked as Sam pulled his knees to his chest and nodded.

"Fine. How soon until we're home?"

"Um…"Dean looked at his gps and looked back to the backseat. "About thirty minutes. Why don't you get some rest?" Sam nodded and laid his head down back on the seat, quickly falling back asleep.

"Jo, can you reach his phone?" Jo nodded and reached back, picking up the discarded smart phone. She turned it on and immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god…" Dean pulled over and turned to Jo.

"What? What is it? What happened?" Jo handed Dean the phone and watched as his face grew from anger, to being terrified, to being mortified.

"Oh my god… Sammy…" Dean looked in the back seat at his brothers sleeping face and turned off the phone, handing it to Jo. "We have to tell the authorities, can you make the call when we get back? I have to run the store."

"Of course Dean. Let's get going." Dean nodded and slammed his foot on the gas, speeding back to his bakery-apartment, when he would never want Sam to leave again.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I've been planning this story out and I personally love it. *Probably* my favorite one I'm writing currently. Anyways, Reasons I didn't update: **

**Dog Died**

**Homework**

**School in general**

**Best friend almost killed herself**

**Did I mention homework?**

**Writers block**

**And, dun dun dun daaaaa! Demon Trap Productions! So, I'm gonna explain what that is. My friends and I have decided to make a You Tube channel where we do fan videos of supernatural mostly, where we will be doing our own series going off of season 6/7 and doing mini ship episodes. Also, we'll be doing Fanfiction takes! Basically what that means is that we will take a Fanfiction, (Preferably One-shot) and reenact it.**

**So what I need for you guys to do is to A) Sub to us on Instagram at demontrapproductions, Twitter at Demon Trap Productions, Facebook at Demon Trap Productions, and Ifunny at Demon Trap Productions. (When you sub to our Instagram there will be a link to the You Tube) and B) Send me fanfics of your own or others (With the permission of author) that you love and want to see come to life, then PM me the name of the fanfic and author. Thank you so much! I love you guys! XPie**


	4. Chapter 4

**December 11****th****, one year earlier. **

**Third Person POV:**

Gabriel sat in his husbands lap on the couch, crying and hugging him for dear life. He hugged back, not as strong but still held on.

"Shhh. It's okay Gabe. We couldn't have prevented this."

"B-but Anna! She's only seven, and Balthazar is only six… and poor, poor Cassie is only four… How are they going to grow up without a dad?"

"They'll have you my love, and any other man you pick up on the way." Gabriel sat up and stared at his husband.

"Don't you dare talk like that! I'm not going to find _anyone. _I love you too much." David, Gabriel's husband, shook his head.

"No my dear, the doctors said I have until New Year's. If you are to do anything for me, I want it to be this. Find a husband. Raise Balthy, Anna, and Cassie. Remember me, but not with remorse, remember me with love, but not with more love for your new husband, and definitely not with more love than out kids. We've been together for nine years, remember the good times, and don't dwell on the bad." Gabriel leaned closer into his husband, breathing in his scent, trying to memorize the smell. _Honey and spice and leaves, with a hint of primrose. _

A knock came from the door, and Gabriel shot up, meeting his husband's eyes. "We'll tell them together, and hug them tightly after," David answered the unasked question. Gabriel nodded and opened the door, and was greeted by two little boys running inside, and a little girl standing by Gabriel.

"Daddy, why is papa home so early? Why didn't you meet us at the bus stop? Why are your eyes red?" Anna kept asking questions, and the only thing Gabriel did was hug her tightly and not even try to let go. Gabriel carried her into the living room and sat her down on the couch David was laying on. "Hi papa. Why are you home so early? Why didn't daddy meet us at the bus stop? Why are your eyes red too?" David simply ruffled her hair and hugged her closely.

"Gabe, can you go get Cassie and Balthy?" Gabriel nodded and retreated from the room, coming back with a little boy dressed in black pants and a grey V-neck, and another little boy dressed in jeans and a blue sweater. Gabriel sat them on the couch next to David, then took a seat next to all of them. Castiel smiled and crawled over to Gabriel's lap.

"Are we in trouble daddy?" Gabriel chuckled and ruffled Castiel's hair.

"No baby, papa and I have something to tell you." Castiel nodded and turned his attention to David, who was currently cuddling with Balthazar.

"Alright kids, the reason I'm home so early today is because my chest has been hurting, right where my heart is, and I've been getting dizzy lately, sometimes even fainting. So I went to the doctor today and…" David cleared his throat, looking away from his children for a moment. "And they said that my heart is a bad heart, and that it's stopping working." Anna let out a sob and hugged her papa close, while Balthazar grabbed onto David's shirt, burying his face in it and letting it get soaked through with tears. Castiel just sat in Gabriel's lap, confused.

"Why can't they give you a good heart?" David chuckled and motioned for Castiel to sit on his lap.

"My heart is so bad that they can't get a new one in time." Castiel frowned and let a few tears slip from his bright blue eyes and roll down his pudgy red cheeks.

"Does that mean you have to go bye bye?" David smiled, a bittersweet smile, and nodded.

"I'm sorry baby, but it can't be stopped, so just remember the good times.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**December 24****th****, 10:00 p.m. Still one year earlier**

'_This wasn't supposed to happen so quickly. They said until New Years. Now I have the rest of tonight?!'_ Gabriel let a few tears slip down his face as he quickly loaded the kids into the car, then took the box David had told him to bring when the time came and put it in the front seat. He stepped on the gas pedal and sped off to the hospital David was staying in.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Castiel skipped down the hallway, not paying attention to his crying brother and sister. Castiel smiled at the nurse as he pushed open the white door and walked into the hospital room, then he jumped onto the white bed, smiling at his father.

"Hi papa!"

"Hi Cassie!" David replied, using all his strength to look happy. From what the doctors had told him, he was going to die, on Christmas Eve nonetheless. Gabriel walked in, followed by Anna and Balthazar. Gabriel sat the box on the bed and helped Anna and Balthazar onto it. David let a few tears slip down his face as he motioned for Gabriel to open the box. "You guys want early Christmas presents?" They all nodded eagerly as David smiled and nodded at Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and handed out a gift to each person. Balthazar smiled as he opened his and got a woven leather necklace.

"That was from the day after you were born. We went to pick you up at the hospital and your mom gave that to me. She had made it by hand as a thanks, and I've worn it every day. It's yours now." Balthazar smiled and slipped it over his head. David then turned to Anna and smiled as she beamed at the golden chain with the heart on it.

"A few days after we picked you from the orphanage, we had been looking through your bag and we found that your mother had left you with that empty locket. Inside there's a photo of me and Daddy, so you know we'll never be far." Anna smiled and put it on, letting a few tears slip down her face. David then turned to Castiel and smiled at him trying to get the wrapping paper off. After he finally made the first tear, the rest came off easily.

"That was what I was wearing the day I met Daddy. I know how much you love that coat, so I'm giving it to you." Castiel smiled and slipped the to-big trench coat over his arms. "Thank you papa, I'll love it forever." David smiled as they sat in silence for a few minutes, before a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Gabriel answered, and an older man walked in smiling.

"GRANDPA CHUCK!" All three kids yelled as they ran to their grandfather.

"Hey kids! I here to take you to my house, so why don't you say bye to your daddy and papa and then we'll go to my house for cookies and hot cocoa!" The kids nodded and quickly hugged their papa good bye with a few tears shed, then said goodbye to their dad and left the room with their Grandma Becky.

"Thanks dad." Gabriel said as he walked over and hugged him.

"No problem son. Take as long as you need." Chuck walked past Gabriel and smiled at David. "I consider you another son David, and you don't know how much this pains me to see you go. I'll take good care of your family while they get back on their feet." David smiled and nodded at him.

"Thank you Chuck." Chuck nodded and left the room to go after Becky. After the door swung close, Gabriel sat on the hospital bed and cuddled next to his husband.

"There's a present for you Gabe." Gabriel looked inside the box and pulled out a small box. He opened it then let out a sob. It was a book, and on the cover there was a picture of them smiling and holding hands, together as a family. Gabriel flipped through it and smiled at each picture. The first he had gone on a date with David, their wedding, their honeymoon, the day they got Anna, the day they got Balthazar, the day they got Castiel. Each picture had a story, and Gabriel was smiling too much to notice the frequent beeping, that was never supposed to stop, stop. After he finished his book, Gabriel turned around and his smile fell when he saw his lovers cold glassy grey eyes stare up at the ceiling. "David!" He shook his husband, trying to get him to wake up. "David this isn't funny! DAVID WAKE UP!" Gabriel let out a sob and clung to his husband. "You can't be dead. Not now. Please not now. PLEASE not now." Gabriel let his sobs ring through the room until a nurse forced him off David's body. Everything was a blur. The only thing that stuck in his head was the words uttered by the doctor in the room.

_"Time of death, twelve o' clock, December 25th."_

**A/N: OMC I can't believe I finished another chapter I'm so proud of myself! Okay, ttyl. Be back with another chapter *hopefully* soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Time skip brought to you by the sheer amazingness that I can actually update a chapter for once. Basically Gabriel and the kids moved in with Chuck and Becky after David died, then about a year later Gabriel thinks it's time to move, because he just can't bear being without David for another Christmas in the town that they met. ;( Gabriel takes the kids after the beginning of Winter break and they move to a small town, Lawrence, Kansas. Takes place about a week after Sam is let out of the hospital.**_

"Sam are you alright? Do you want to take a break?" Dean asked as he walked in the kitchen doors, spotting his brothers furrowed eyebrows and frowned.

"Actually Dean I was wondering if I could go out and run the counter for a little while." Dean immediately shook his head.

"No way Sammy. We're really busy today and I don't want you getting overworked. You only got back about a week ago. In fact maybe you should take a break…" Sam groaned and cut him off.

"Dean. I'm happened? That's in the past. I'm not some fragile thing, okay? I just want to go out and help. You're much better in the kitchen anyways. Besides, Jo and Charlie will be out there to help if i need it, just calm down." Dean took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded.

"I'll let you serve, but you have to promise the minute you feel uncomfortable you have to go to your room and rest, alright?" Sam nodded eagerly and walked out to the serving area, receiving a warm smile from Jo and Charlie. He took his regular place behind the register and let Jo go to the back with Dean to 'bake', which only resulted in contaminated food and a very angry janitor.

Sam started taking orders, a very easy job for how long he's done it. Charlie made the drinks and delivered them, and soon the december crowd dissipated, only leaving cold passerbies. At around two, what looked to be a very tired dad and three excited kids walked in, jumping up to see the top of the counter. Sam and Charlie chuckled and looked to the man standing behind the kids.

"Three small kids hot chocolates and a coffee, black, five shots of espresso." Sam nodded but then looked back up.

"Five?" The man nodded.

"Yeah, we're moving into a house down the street and I was up all night unpacking… long story short, as much as I'd love some sugar, coffee will keep me up longer." Sam grinned and passed the order to Charlie, who looked surprised but nodded and made the four drinks. While she did that, the two men talked.

"I live in the apartment just above this place. My family owns it. Family business. What brought you to our small town?" Gabriel coughed and looked down, smiling at his three kids.

"My uh- my husband died about a year ago. We were staying at my parents but it became too much… so we moved to the smallest town close enough to them but far away enough as well. We decided this was a good choice." Sam nodded and smiled.

"Indeed it is. We aren't actually in Lawrence, we're right on the outskirts, but they call us Lawrence. No Starbucks for a ten mile radius so ta-da! We're jam packed. You just happened to come over at low time."

"I guess i did." They smiled for a moment, the same though going through both their minds. '_Wow, he's cute_.' They just happened to make the thought disappear at different times. Sam demolished his, cursing himself for being attracted to anyone and promising himself no more food for two days, while Gabriel let the idea float around for quite a while. It never really left him, in fact it never would. Whether or not both parties knew it, they were meant for each other, and they would rebuild each other, one brick at a time.

**This was incredibly short sorry but I had a few family issues happen. Everything's fine but I couldn't update for a while. I also have some news! Anyone who is planning to go to SakuraCon in Seattle in April, I have a supernatural panel at 9 or 10, I'll clarify later. I'm gonna be Crowley! **** You guys should check me out! Kay I'll update soon please leave a comment and stuff bye!**


End file.
